


Love Flies

by arrny



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jean's death, M/M, Set after X-men2, 로건스캇, 엑스맨 오리지널 시리즈 2 이후, 진이 죽은 이후
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 진이 죽고 난 뒤, 망가져가는 스캇과 그를 지켜보는 로건.





	Love Flies

그는 최근 잿빛 안개가 가득 껴 있는 꿈을 자주 꾸었다. 안개라고 할까, 사실 그는 그 넘실거리는 잿빛 어떤 것이 안개보다는 물을 닮았다고 생각했다. 그래 맞아, 물. 그는 거의 매일 같이 그 꿈을 꾸면서도 항상 꿈에 들어와서야 그것이 물 같다는 사실을 기억해냈다.

그 날도, 아니 꿈속에서인데 '그 날'이라는 개념이 소용 있을까. 그는 문득 잿빛 넘실거림 한 가운데에 서 있었다. 회색빛 그것이 그에게 끈적하게 달라붙었다. 갑자기 숨쉬기가 곤란해져 그는 목을 컥컥댔다. 그 때였다. 저 잿빛 안개 너머에서 익숙한 뒷모습이 보인 건. 산소가 부족해 몽롱해진 머리로 그는 생각했다. 저게 누구지. 잿빛 안개, 혹은 물인 그것이 그 사람을 건들였다. 붉은 머리칼이 물결에 부드럽게 휘어잡히는 것을 보고 나서야 그는 저게 누군지 생각해냈다. 그는 힘을 쥐어짜내 연인의 이름을 불렀다. 그러나 물이 요동치는 소리가 너무 커서 들리지 않았다. 공기를 제대로 공급 받지 못한 머리는 이제 깨질 듯이 아파왔다. 그는 주저앉았다.

「스캇?」

그는 눈을 떴다. 붉은 렌즈 너머로 로건이 그를 바라보고 있었다. 남자의 얼굴에는 어울리지 않게 걱정이 덕지덕지 묻어 있었다. 하, 스캇은 코웃음치며 다시 눈을 꾹 감았다. 그 꿈을 다시 꾼다면 진을 붙잡을 수 있을 것 같았다. 잿빛 물결에 휩쓸려 사라지던 연인의 잔상이 떠나지 않았다.

"야, 또 잠들면 어떡하냐. 너 일 교시 수업이야."

거친 손길이 또 그를 방해했다. 나 좀 그냥 놔둘래, 스캇은 짜증을 내며 이불을 뒤집어썼다. 예상외로, 로건은 비웃으며 이불을 휙 젖히거나 하지 않았다. 다만 깊은 한숨을 내뱉었을 뿐이다.

"…야."  
"……"  
"너 저번에도 자다가 수업 빼먹었다며. 그럴 거면…"

이불 바깥의 목소리가 잠시 주춤했다. 그리고 다시 깊은 한숨 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 그는 말을 이었다.

"그럴 거면 썅, 늦게까지 나하고 그 짓을 하지 말던가."

비난과 혐오가 한데 섞인 말이었다. 물론 스캇뿐만 아니라, 말을 내뱉은 로건 자신에게도 향하고 있었다. 스캇은 대꾸하지 않았다. 이불 속에 잠겨 그는 멍하니 최근 며칠을 되짚어보았다. 어쩌다가 로건하고 몸을 섞게까지 되었더라. 마치 꿈처럼, 스캇이 그 시작을 기억하려면 할수록 손가락 사이로 기억이 빠져나갔다. 결국 스캇은 기억해내길 포기하고 제멋대로 추측했다. 술에 취해서 일을 벌이거나 그랬겠지 뭐.

그런 건 중요하지 않았다. 중요한 것은, 그과 로건과의 섹.스를 계속하는 이유였다. 로건하고 잔 그 날은 모든 게 다 흐릿했지만, 스캇은 한 가지는 똑똑하게 기억하고 있었다. 그가 넘쳐흐르는 쾌감 속에서 매일 꾸는 그 꿈을 보았다는 것. 뒷모습만 보이던 진이 잿빛 안개에 감싸여 사라지는 바로 그 꿈. 잠들지 않은 채로 본 꿈을 꿈이라고 할 수 있을까, 그는 알 수 없었다. 그냥 '그 꿈'하고 닮았기에 '꿈'이라고 칭했을 뿐이었다. 잠들지 않은 상태에서 본 꿈은 잠들었을 때 본 꿈과는 조금 달랐다. 이 꿈에서는 사방을 채운 안개의 색이 더 연했다. 저 멀리서 걸어가는 그녀의 모습도 더 선명했다. 그는 곧 이유를 깨달았다. 커다란 쾌락이 타고 오를 때마다 잿빛 안개를 밝히는 찬란함이 그 세계에 쏟아졌기 때문이었다. 그래서 스캇은 로건에게 애원했다. 좀 더, 더 깊이 안아줘.

어째서인지 로건은 그런 그의 애원을 거절하지 못했다. 때문에 다음 날에도, 그 다음 날에도 그들이 한 침대에 들었던 것 같다. 머릿속 한 구석으론 스캇은 로건이나 자신이나 참을 수 없이 한심하다고 생각했다. 그러나 그런 생각보다는, 그 꿈에 닿고 싶은 마음이 더 커서 그만 둘 수 없었다.

나하고 그 짓을 하지 말던가, 로건이 그동안 겨우 참아왔던 말을 내던진 그 날도, 결국 그들은 잤다. 회색 물과 하얀 찬란함이 뒤엉켜 흘러넘치는 그 꿈 속에서 그는 또 진을 보았다. 그리고 로건의 목에 팔을 감으며 애원했다. 더 해줘, 제발…. 로건은 우는 듯한 신음을 내뱉으며 더 거칠게 그의 안으로 파고들었다. 그 순간, 잿빛 안개는 사라지고 시야에 하얀 빛만이 가득 찼다. 곧, 그것은 천천히 가라앉고 다시 잿빛 물결로 돌아왔다. 다시 연인의 뒷모습이 보였다. 넘실거리는 회색빛에 잠기며 그는 말했다. 이번에는 깨우지 말아줘. 로건이 그 말을 들었는지는 알 수 없었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 옛날에 쓴 글이라 좀 어색한 부분이 많군요... 뒤에 더 쓰고 싶은 얘기가 있었는데 오래 돼서 생각이 나질 않네요.ㅠㅠ 꿈 혹은 로건과의 섹스에서 비롯된 쾌락으로 진을 잃은 슬픔을 회피하려 하는 스캇을 보고싶었습니다. 제목은 배경음악이 되었던 라르크 Love Flies에서 따왔어요. 부족한 글 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
